A New Beginning Newer Version
by starrynights1987
Summary: This is my second attempt to write this story about Junior and Anita it's going to finish up where the old version left off hope you like pg for now rating may change. Chapter 4 up Last chapter of story please review!
1. Anita comes Home

**A New Beginning (Newer Version)**

**A Short Summary- Well, as you all may or may not know my first story A New Beginning was taken off for not following the guidelines correctly. I am going to finish the rest of the story but I am going to do better this time. I really want to complete this story the way it should be done. I know the people out there who took the time to reriew my story really liked it. You guys really encouraged me to on with this story. Junior and Anita are one of my all time favorite couples and there are not many stories about them out there so I wanted to write my own. I apologize for not following the guidelines correctly or if I offended anyone. My intention is to someday become a good writer and make people happy. For all of you who want to see how the story ends, I can do that for you. Now, enough of my talk and on with the story!**

**Friday Afternoon in Nenene's Apartment**

After all that time in the hospital Anita finally was released to come back home today. Michelle, Maggie, Nenene, Yomiko, Nancy, and Drake were all there to take her back home. Junior tried his best and begged his mother to let him take off from school and help take Anita home and get her settled. Nancy and Anita both insisted that he go on ahead to school to take his last test and that he could come by the apartment and see her later, he complied and went off to school. Now, in her bedroom Anita was laying thinking how good it was to be back home when a knock came from the door.

"Come in" Anita said.

The door opened and in came Michelle with a tray of food and milk. Anita loves to drink milk with every meal.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you some Curry" Michelle said sitting the tray on the table next to her bed.

"Thanks, where are Maggie and Nenene?" Anita asked

"They are resting, we didn't get any sleep while you were in the hospital we were so worried." Michelle answered.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal, now maybe we can all live in peace." Anita said happily.

Michelle was picking up some of the books off the floor. I sure hope you're right Anita dear." Michelle said as she was coming back over to Anita's side of the room.

Anita looked at Michelle with a determined face. "I know I'm right."

Michelle walked over to Anita's bedside and played with her hair. "You've always been the determined and stong-willed one of all of us. We wouldn't know what to do without you keeping us strong."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right where I belong." Anita said as she started to lie down.

"Anita dear you're getting tired, why don't you get some rest"? Michelle suggested while tucking her baby sister in and getting up to leave; do you need anything?" Michelle asked

"No, I'm good for now ; all I think I need is rest." Anita said as she was turning over trying to get comfortable.

"Okay, well if you need anything just call." Michelle said as she closed the door and let her exhausted sister sleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon Anita already woke up from her nap, took a shower, and ate some food. Her head would hurt on and off from her head injury but Michelle brought her some pain medicine that the doctor prescibed to help stop the pain, so she was fine. She was sitting at her desk with her textbooks studying when she heard knocking at the door.

"Come in" Anita said not looking up from her work.

Maggie opened the door. "Anita, Junior and some of your friends are here to see you, do you feel good enough to see them?"

"Sure, send them in." Anita said happily as she put her books to the side.

Junior came through the door smiling with Toru and Hisa following close behind. "Anita, how are you feeling?" Junior asked as he gave her a kiss and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm felling good; it feels good to be home." Anita answered

"Anita, I've missed you being around school and I'm so glad you're doing alright." Hisa said while embracing her best friend in a tight hug.

"Hisa, I'm so glad to see you to, I've missed you."

For the next two and a half hours Anita, Junior, Hisa, and Toru just sat around talking and laughing about what had been happening at school. Junior and Anita found out that they were Prom King and Queen, which they were both shocked about. Hisa showed them pictures from the Prom including a very good one taken of Anita and Junior that she had two copies framed. She handed Anita and Junior both a copy. Then it was time for Hisa and Toru to leave after they said their goodbyes Junior stayed with Anita to help her study and then he stayed for dinner. While they were eating, Anita started to talk. "That is a really good picture of us, isn't it"? Anita asked looking at the picture sitting by her bed.

"Yes, it is a great picture, you looked beautiful." Junior said. He looked over at Anita and realized he was making her blush. He just smiled at the way she was.

After they had finished eating, they watched "The Notebook". Both of them thought it was really good but Junior made Anita swear never to tell anyone. She just laughed when she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. Then it was time for Junior to go home. They shared a goodnight kiss and hug then he left. When Anita was finished watching T.V. she turned it off, snuggled under the covers, and flipped off the light. As she looked, she saw the moon cascading in through her window. Then she averted her eyes to the picture of her and Junior. She smiled as sleep came to her, she was realizing how good it felt to be home and how happy she was to be around the people that loved her most. Nothing could ever change that.

**Well how was that for a second attempt. I hope I did better this time. Please review and don't be afraid to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I really don't want to have this story banned. I want to make readers enjoy my work. So please review**


	2. Almost Graduation

**Summary- Well I hoped you liked the first chapter! Things are going to get better for Anita+ Junior! Sorry the first chapter was so short. This one will be longer I promise. Well enjoy reading! - ladyrose05**

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed since Anita was released from the hospital. At home Anita was still resting and studing for the Graduation Test she had to take, she hoped she would be able to see and spend time with her friends before the actual Graduation Ceremony! Michelle called the Principal and informed him that Anita would be taking the test later on that week. While she was talking to the Principal, he told her he had some urgent news concerning Anita and that he wanted her and Maggie to come down and see him.

"Alright, we'll be there." Michelle said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She went to Anita's room and saw she was sleeping. Michelle did not want to disturb her or leave her for that matter. Going back downstairs she saw Maggie looking at her with concern.

"What's the matter sis is something wrong?"

I called the Principal and he said he had urgent news concerning Anita and that he needs to see us. I don't want to leave Anita here." Michelle said unsure of what to do.

"I'll watch the brat." Nenene said suddenly coming up behind them.

"Oh, thank-you so much Nenene." Michelle said relieved.

"Not, a problem besides we're family, now go on and go.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Michelle and Maggiewere once again sitting in the Principal's office waiting for the news. The Principal came in and sat down. "Good morning ladies, I'm so glad you could come in." Now for the news it seems that Anita applied for three colleges, Havard, Yale, and Tokyo University. Do you remember her applying for those schools?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do" Michelle said

"Well it seems that with her exceptional grades and GPA for the last four years she got addmission to all three schools." The Principal said happily.

"Oh, wow you're kidding me all three schools want her, that's wonderful." Michelle said joyfully.

"I'm so proud of her," Maggie agreed becoming a bit tearful.

"You should be" The Principal continued on. "She's one of this schools finest students. Not only did she get admission, she won three scholoarships, and according to her outstanding GPA Anita is going to be the Valadictorian of the class." The Principal said smiling.

"This is the most wonderful news ever." Michelle said "Thank you for telling us."

"Your welcome and make sure you tell Anita that we all look foward to seeing her."

"We will have a good day" Maggie said

"You both have a wonderful day as well goodbye." The Principal told them.

Then Michelle and Maggie left the school and raced home they could not wait to tell their little sister the great news!

**Later That Night**

Anita, Michelle, Maggie, Nancy, Junior, Nenene, Yomiko, and Drake were all sitting around the table talking about the good news!

"So, Anita which school do you think your going to be attending"? Michelle asked.

"I don't know for sure, they're all such wonderful schools, I still need time to think." Anita said feeling a bit overwhelmed.

As everyone else went on talking with excitement Anita looked across from her at Junior. He looked like he had a sad expression on his face.

"Can, I be excused, I need some air," Junior said suddenly.

"Sure, honey are you alright?" Nancy asked her son out of concern.

"I'm fine mother, I just need some air." Junior said smiling alittle.

As he walked outside Anita saw this as her cue and followed him. She saw him sitting on the steps and she sat down beside him. "Nice night huh?' Anita asked looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it's great." Junior answered.

"What's wrong Junior?" Anita asked.

"It's nothing" Junior said simply.

"This wouldn't have nothing to do with me being accepted to three of the highest schools and two of them being in another country , would it?" Anita asked hoping he would open up and tell her.

"No, I'm very proud that you got accepted to three of the highest schools." Junior said. He knew he was lying, but he also knew that it was a big decision for Anita and he did not want her to feel guilty about giving a big opportunity to be with him. Anita was about to ask a question but Junior cut her off. "My mom wants us to go home now, I'll see tomorrow." He said quickly giving her a kiss and heading out the door.

"Huh" was all Anita could say as she watched her boyfriend's swift exit out the door.

**Later that night**

Nancy and Junior were back at their apartment they had just gotten back from dinner with their friends. Nancy could tell that something was bothering her son, and she wanted to find out. Junior was sitting in front of the T.V. just flipping the channels aimlessly not caring what was on. Nancy gave a quick look at her son and headed into the kitchen where she got two plates, two cups, and two forks. Then she opened the refrigerator and got out a chocolate cake with strawberry icing (Junior's favorite) and milk. After she cut two slices of cake and poured the milk she put the cake and milk back in the refrigerator, sat the plates and mlk on the table and called for Junior to come join her.

"Junior."

"What is it mother, what's the cake and milk about"? Junior asked coming in the kitchen and looking at the table.

"Oh, I just thought you might like to have a piece of cake and talk." Nancy said causually.

"About what"? Junior asking sitting down at the table.

"What's going on with you son? I'm concerned about how you're acting today," Nancy said taking a bite of cake.

"It's just" and then Junior stopped suddenly.

"It's just what, you can tell me I'm your mother it's alright." Nancy said

"It's just that Anita got accepted to three of the highest schools." Junior said

"Yes, and you got accepted into Tokyo University." Nancy paused for a moment in thought. "It's because Harvard and Yale are in America and you don't want to be away from Anita do you?"

"How did you guess"? Junior asked

"Call it a mother's intuition. I think Anita is going through the same thing that's what's making her decision hard." Nancy replied

"Do you think it's my fault for her having such a hard time"? Junior asked while finishing his milk.

"No sweetheart, I don't thinkthat's it at all. I think she does not want to be apart from you as well. I think you should talk to her about it. Things will work out, you both love each other very much for things not to work out. Times have been rough for you and Anita. But I know you will make it through," Nancy said with a reassuring smile.

"thanks mom, I love you" Junior said smiling.

**Back with Anita**

Anita was almost done, making out her invitation for Graduation. She thought they were very official looking. The invitations said...

**The Senior Class**

**Of**

**Tokyo Central High School**

**Announces the**

**Commencment Exercises**

**Saturday Afternoon, June second**

**Two Thousand Five**

**At Three-Thirty P.M.**

**Nagarishi Field**

Anita had to admit she was full of pride and being accepted to three top schools made her feel excited. There was one thing she had on her mind however, "Junior". I don't want to leave him I love him so much . Anita was deep in thought and confused about what to do.

**Poor Anita what do you think is going to happen? I guess you'll have to wait till next chapter. You guys please review or you'll make me cry you don't want to do that do you (lol) Chapter 3 is coming soon and I dedicate this chapter to pockygirl2001 who wanted the graduation to finally come! So till next chapter see ya and please review -ladyrose05**


	3. Graduation Day!

**Chapter 3**

**Summary- Well here is the long awaited Graduation chapter. The person I dedicate this chapter to is pockygirl2001 who really wanted this chapter done. So please enjoy and review bye!**

Anita had gone back to school a week before Graduation. Everyone was so glad to have her back, Hisa invited her to a sleepover at her house with all her other friends. Anita gladly accepted and called Michelle and told her where she was going to be at that she would be back the next day. Michelle was so happy Anita was back and doing things with her friends. She told anita to come home real quick before she went to Hisa's house and get her overnight stuff. When school was out Anita came home with Hisa and Junior she quickly got her overnight stuff and was ready to go. She saw Junior standing there and said to him...

"I'm sorry this is a girl's sleepover party so I can't spend time with you tonight." She said sadly.

Junior hugged her "You need to spend time with your friends talking about girly stuff and what not, I'll be fine."Hisa interrupted she had been talking toToru on her cell phone "Uh Junior Toru just called me he said that the Baseball team is having a get together because of your last game victory. He wants youto call him before 6:00." Okay, thank-you Hisa" Junior said and Hisa walked outside and waited for Anita.

Anita kissed Junior and said "You need to spend time with your friends too talking about boy stuff" Anita said as she pretended to be disgusted. "I love you Junior." Anita added laying her head on his chest.

I love you too very much" Junior said kissing her forehead.

"Well, I gotta go don't want to keep Hisa and the others waiting." Anita said suddenly remembering that Hisa was outside.

"You have fun Anita dear see you tomorrow." Michelle said waving.

When Anita was out of sight Michelle closed the door. "I'm glad she's gone tonight so we can start planning this party." Michelle said

"A party"? Junior said questioningly.

"It's a Graduation Party for you and Anita both but I'm letting you in on it because you know how Anita is about parties." Michelle said

"Yes, I know how she is." Junior said chuckling lightly at the past parties that they've thrown for Anita.

"So, can you stay and help? Because we need your input on this too, it is your party too" Michelle explained.

Yes, I can stay and help for awhile but I'm going to go to that Baseball party in a couple of hours and I need to call Toru. Can I use your phone" Junior asked.

"Why, of course you can" Michelle said smiling.

Junior was about to use the phone and call up Toru when he stopped and said.

"Michelle, I need to talk to you about something important that has been on my mind lately." Junior said.

"Junior you can always come and talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Well it has to do with Anita but please don't tell her." Junior asked "Junior talk to me, what's wrong with you and Anita"? Michelle asked concerned.

**The Day before Graduation**

It was a lovely afternoon when Anita came back from the slumber party with her friends. She was glad she went. They had lots of fun shopping, talking about their boyfriends and playing games. Anita's style had changed a great deal from the time she was twelve years old. She liked going to the mall, putting on some makeup, and other things that teenage girls do. She was still athletic and the same person on the inside.

"I'm home" Anita called as she came through the door.

"Hello, Anita-dear did you have fun at the sleepover last night"? Michelle asked.

"Oh it was lots of fun I'm glad I went. So where are Nenene and Maggie?"

"They went in the city for sightseeing; they'll be back in a few hours." Michelle lied they actually went to get supplies for the party.

"Oh, that's nice" Anita said

"Would you like some lunch. Or a piece of chocolate cake?" Michelle asked

"We had lunch an hour ago. But I would like some cake." Anita said she couldn't resist chocolate cake.

So Michelle got a piece of cake for her and milk and tea for herself and sat down at the table. "Anita there something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah, what is it?" Anita asked before taking a big swig of her milk.

"Well after you had left Junior stayed and said he had something important to talk to me about and it involved you and him" Michelle said.

"Yes go on" Anita said wanting to know what was going on.

So Michelle explained to Anita everything that Junior had said about her getting in to those colleges and how he didn't want her to leave but he didn't want her to give up a good opportunity because of him. After Michelle was finished Anita just sat in her chair at all the feelings he had pent up inside of him that he wouldn't share with her because he was afraid.

"I have to talk to him" Anita said getting up and rushing to the door.

"Anita-dear, Junior told me that in complete confidence and I said I wouldn't tell you" Michelle said

"I'm glad you told me Michelle cause I need to talk to him and we need to get this worked out. I don't want him feeling this way" Anita said going out the door and slamming it behind her.

Anita took the elevator up to the third floor and knocked on Junior's apartment door. Junior opened the door.

"Hi, Anita"

"Hi, want to go for a ride?" Anita asked.

"Sure" Junior said.

So the two hopped in Junior's car to a secluded area where they could see the sunset over the horizon.

"Junior, why didn't you tell me how you were feeling before"? Anita asked trying to start up conversation.

"I don't what you're talking about" Junior tried to say.

"Michelle told me the conversation she had with you about me getting chosen to those colleges. Why didn't you tell me how you felt before, why did you hide it from me" Anita said looking at him starting to feel her anger rise.

"It's because" Junior started to say. "I saw how happy you were getting chosen to Harvard, Yale, and Tokyo University, that's quite a plateful. I didn't want to be away from you but at the same time I didn't want you to miss a great opportunity to be here with me." Junior said with his head down. Anita could not believe what she heard and felt guilty for getting angry.

"Junior, look at me." Anita said tilting his head up to her. "Just because I might go to a college in America doesn't mean that I won't be with you. I love you and going away to a different school won't ever change my love for you." Anita said.

"It won't" Junior said looking at her in the eyes.

"No, of course not you should know that by now Junior, you're the only man that I love and want in my life forever."

"I'm sorry, it's just I thought I lost you once and I don't want to take the chance of losing you again but I don't want you too give up your dreams."

"Junior, you are one of my dreams come true. No matter where I end up you'll always be by my side" Anita said.

"I love you Anita" Junior said taking her in his arms and holding her tightly as the two lovers looked up at the stars thinking of what the future will bring for them.

**Graduation Day**

It was about fifteen minutes before the actual ceremony took place. Everyone was running around like their heads had been cut off trying to get everything ready. But nobody was as nervous as Anita was standing there clutching her speech. Hisa went up to her friend.

"Are you okay"? Hisa said putting her hand on Anita.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous I've never given a speech before." Anita admitted.

"You'll do great" Junior said coming up beside her and giving her a kiss. "I have faith in you.

"Thanks" Anita said as she began to calm down. Before they knew it was already time to line up and march to their seats. After everyone was seated the principal came up and said a few words congratulating the class then he introduced Anita.

"Now, I would like to call up this year's valedictorian Miss Anita King!" Everyone stood up and applauded as Anita made her way up to the podium with her speech in hand. When she got up there she saw everyone looking and smiling. She began her speech.

My fellow Classmates

I have waited for this day to come and now that it's here I don't want it to end. As you all know I suffered a terrible accident Prom Night. The doctor's thought that I wouldn't make it through the first night. Well lucky for me they were wrong. I don't think I would have been able to stand up here today if it hadn't of been for the love and support of my sisters Michelle, Maggie, and Nenene. My friends Hiasami, Toru, Yomiko, Nancy, Drake, and all my other friends at this school. Most importantly though I wouldn't of been able to get through without the love of my life Junior who was by my side the entire time. I realize that most people wouldn't have been so lucky and I owe all to my family and friends so I say thank you to them for being in my life. After today we are all going to leave this place and embark on a new journey in life. One last message I want to leave you my classmates. Is to always follow your dreams and make them come true no matter how difficult they may seem. Thank you for listening and best of luck Class of 2005.

As Anita was finished she looked up from her paper and saw that everyone was giving her a standing ovation she was so happy that tears formed in her eyes as she sat down to take her seat. Then diplomas were handed out. As Anita walked up to get hers she saw Michelle with a camera in her hand wildly taking pictures. Anita just had to laugh. Then the Principal came back up and said I present to you

**THE CLASS OF 2005**

With that said everyone threw their hats in the air laughing and hugging each other. Anita and Hisa embraced, Toru and Junior patted each other on the back, Hisa and Toru hugged and kissed, and Junior came up swept Anita off her feet and kissed her passionately. After all the craziness died down Michelle, Maggie, Nenene, Yomiko, Nancy and Drake came up to congratulate Anita and Junior

"Anita Junior we are so proud of you." All of them said hugging them.

"Thank you" Anita and Junior both said.

"Now come on we have something for you." Michelle said

So Junior took Anita took Junior's hand and followed the rest of them. Leaving their school days behind and beginning a bright new future.  
**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter because I worked really hard on it. There is only going to be one last chapter but I think I'm going to do a sequel. Would you all liked it if I did a sequel? Please review and let me know c-ya**


	4. Party, Great News, and New Beginnings

**Chapter 4**

It was about 5:00P.M. when Anita and Junior finally got to his car, they had to say goodbye to some of their teachers and friends. Anita thought it was strange that she didn't see Hisa or Toru and she felt sad that she didn't get to tell her best friend goodbye. Anita also didn't see Michelle, Maggie, or any of the others. So she turned to Junior who was driving and said.

"Hey, did you see Michelle, Maggie, or the others after Graduation was over?" Anita asked she was starting to get concerned.

Junior looked at her quickly and he had to make up a lie fast he knew that everybody was at The Rave a dance club setting up for the party. It was his responsibility to keep Anita stalled for 2 hours, made sure she went back to the apartment to change, and get her to the club at 8:00P.M. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 5:00 P.M. Then he said to Anita

"I saw you're sisters after the ceremony they said they had an important mission come up and they'll see you later." Junior lied hoping she would buy it.

"What, I thought they would spend Graduation Day with me, this sucks" Anita said sadly.

Junior looked over at her he didn't want her to be sad but he couldn't tell her what was really going on either. "Hey I want to spend the day with you, how about it just you and me going to the beach having fun! Please." Junior said pleadingly.

Anita just couldn't say no to that face. "Alright to the beach it is then." Anita said and the two drove off. They spent the next hour and a half at the beach just laughing and playing. Then Junior looked at his watch and noticed that it was 6:30P.M. "Oh damn we've got to hurry, Anita!" Junior called to her.

"Yeah what is it"? Anita asked smiling she was having so much fun.

"Well, I would like to take you to a dance club since I know how much you like to dance." Junior said.

"Oh, that would be great! But first let me go back to the apartment and get showered and changed. I'm sure you want to get showered and changed too." Anita said.

"Yeah, I really do need to get cleaned up and changed." Junior said and then him and Anita started to laugh as they drove back to Nenene's apartment. They were just glad to be with each other. When they came to Nenene's door Junior said "I'm going to go upstairs and change and I'll come back downstairs around 7:30 okay."

"Alright" Anita said as she closed the door. Junior went up the elevator "God, I hope we're not late and I hope she's not angry with me." Junior said to himself.

Back in Nenene's apartment Anita went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get changed. "I can't believe they left on a mission without me on my Graduation Day." Anita thought angrily. "Well, at least Junior's here but he's acting strange too what in the hell is going on?" She thought as she stepped into the shower. After she washed her hair and body, she quickly rinsed herself, and stepped out of the shower to dry off. After her body was dried she took her blow dryer and worked on her hair. When her hair was dried she put it up in a beautiful French braid. As she was about to pull the door open she noticed something hanging there. It was a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes. Anita was so shocked then she saw a note attached to it that said.

Little Brat,

Michelle, Maggie, and I were shopping the other day and we saw this dress and shoes and we immediately thought of you. Since your other Prom Dress got ruined we thought you deserved this on your most happiest of days! We are so very proud of you! Hope you like it!

Love,

Your sisters

P.S. look in your room for more surprises!

Anita was on the brink of tears as she took the note and headed to her room, She saw a pair of green high heeled shoes, and a new makeup kit from her sisters. She looked and saw a bottle of perfume that was her favorite scent rose but it wasn't from her sisters. Right next to it was a single red rose and a note.

Anita,

You wore this the night of our Prom and I knew that you liked roses so I got this for you so you can always smell like the prettiest rose. I love you and I'm glad that you are in my life.

Love Always,

Your Junior

"Oh my god he remembered roses were my favorite." Anita said starting to cry again. She quickly got dressed and put some makeup on and was ready when Junior came to get her. When she opened the door she grabbed Junior and gave him a hug and kiss. "Oh, I see you found the perfume I got you." Junior said laughing lightly.

"Yes, I did and I love it" Anita said pulling him in for another passionate kiss. When Junior finally regained his composure he said "Well, we'd better get going." As he extended his arm and Anita hooked her hand in his. "Wow you look breathless in that dress!" Junior commented.

"Thank -you, you look handsome as well." Which Anita was telling no lie, all the girls in their class thought Junior was very hott and they were so jealous when Junior took Anita to Prom.

**The Rave**

It was finally 8:00 o clock when they got to the parking lot of the club. When they reached the entrance Junior stopped Anita. "I want you to close your eyes." Junior said.

"Why, would I want to do that"? Anita asked questioningly.

"Because, please Anita will you do this for me?" Junior asked again with his eyes.

"Damn those eyes of his, alright I'll do it." Anita said covering her eyes.

Junior then led her inside where Anita noticed everything was especially quiet for a club. "Alright, you can open your eyes" Junior said

When Anita opened her eyes she was so shocked at what she saw.

"CONGRATULATIONS ANITA!" Everyone shouted

There were all her family and friends with gifts, delicious food was everywhere, and the decorations were everywhere. The thing that got her laughing was the banner which said

**CONGRATULATIONS OUR LITTLE BRAT **obviously done by Nenene.

Anita was having a great time at the party she got some amazing gifts a laptop from Hisa and Toru, A new car from Nenene of course, and some other great things. Anita and Junior were dancing to "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5. When the song ended Junior took Anita's hand and led her outside to her new car. When they got inside Junior said "I've got another present for you. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a square shaped box. "Oh, Junior you really didn't have to." Anita said opening the box she gasped at what she saw. It was a necklace with a diamond heart that hung down and inside the heart it said Anita+Junior forever.

"Junior, I love it thank you" Anita said kissing him.

"Your welcome." Junior said

I've got something for you too" Anita said handing him a box.

Junior opened the box "Wow a watch" he said

"Read the back" Anita said smiling.

So Junior turned it over and read the back.

"To my one and only

I will love you always my Junior

Love Anita.

"Oh, Anita this means so much to me" Junior said kissing her.

"Well, then I've got some news you'll want to hear." Anita said.

"What's that?" Junior asked

"After much thought I've decided to go to Tokyo University in the fall." Anita said

"Really, you mean it." Junior said happily. He was so beside himself with joy.

"I couldn't leave you ever." Anita said "I want to stay with you always."

**2 Years Later**

Anita and Junior were going to graduate from college in about a month with Associate's Degree's in Business and their love for each other was stronger then ever. Now we see them on the beach it's a beautiful night with the stars illuminating the sky with their glow. Anita and Junior are holding hands just walking down the beach. Anita and Junior are both twenty. Junior suddenly stops.

"What's wrong" Anita asked concerned.

"Nothing, you know I love you and I want to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it Junior?" Anita asked.

Junior gets down on his knee and takes out a ring box and takes a deep breath. "Anita I love you very much and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Junior," Anita said shaking from tears. "Yes, I will marry you" Anita said Junior put the ring on her finger and she jumped into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss under the stars and knew that this was a new beginning for both of them!

**Well that's it for this story (everyone's sad) but there will be a sequel called "Just Married" that deals with the married life of Junior and Anita. I need help from you guys. Where should Junior and Anita go on there honeymoon? Also should I write a lemon scene. Well c-ya next story coming soon -ladyrose05**


End file.
